Pain
by wolfbloodfan 67
Summary: when Rhydian goes he does it protect Maddy but does anyone realise this. I know this is a rubbish summary but please read and review and make suggestion for new chapters
1. Chapter 1

" He loved you madds " as soon as Tom finished saying these words. Maddy felt her eyes change and her blood flow faster she shouted to Tom and Shannon "GET OUT NOW", Shannon and tom wonder why she acted like this but as soon as she turned round they saw why


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 4 days since Rhydian left. Maddy had said sorry to her friends for wolfing out on them, she was in from class with head on the widow she really didn't want to be at school but she didn't want to be around her parents bad mouthing Rhydian. The searing pain in her chest (that started three days ago) had gotten worse, "maddy are you deaf or just not listening to me where is your homework" mr. jiffies said in his usual tone in a slightly louder voice " sorry sir I was- "maddy never got to finish that sentence because as soon she got up she fainted from the pain in her chest.

meanwhile

_**RHYDIAN P.o.V**_

_we have been resting before we set off again , the further we moved the worst the pain gets its probably being draw away from my pack. When I get up all l remember the pain hurts so much that I feel light-headed and the next thing my eyelids take over , the last thing I hear is ceri saying "you stupid boy"_

**_MADDY_**** P.o.V**

_My eyelids open why I am in a hospital bed in my room are Tom , Shannon and my parents then it all comes flooding back to the pain has gone I recognise my doctor he a wolfblood too. I know this didn't happen for human reasons " mam, dad why did this happen and don't lie to me" ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Mam look hesitant with a sigh " its a wolf thing, do you want your friends here when we explain" "do you two want go" I say, they both shake their heads " okay well the pain you have that you can't feel right now because of the pain killers you have been given but Rhydian will be feeling that pain as well because from the moment you transformed your inner wolves have bonded this that you two are one person or for lack of a better word one wolf, you two are going hurt until you are reunited it also means that you bonded at such a young age that you and him have become alphas and you have already start your own pack." Tom and Shan were just standing stilling taking it in, dad and mam went home to get me clothes and stuff because my wolfblood doctor wanted to keep me in. Shan was the first one to speak " I bet this is a lot to take in , I can't believe your alpha and you've already start a pack its so cool-"shan clam down Maddy might to be alone after all" "Don't go I think I knew all along anywhere don't you two want to know more about wolfbloods. "yea "

**meanwhile**

_**Rhydian pov**_

_when I woke up I was in a cave Ceri came and spat out her words "you bonded with that tame didn't you", I said my chest still in unbearable pain "I have no idea what your on about " she just rolled her " did you and the tame ever shared a moment where you felt like your inner wolf and hers connect " she said in the most distant tone that a mother can have her with her son. "I have but I thought it was just because we were in a pack together." I said in a desperate voice because the pain got worse " you and her are one person and one wolf go you don't not belong with the wilds you are bonded with a tame you belong with them but I never want you on my territory and we will not goes on yours I can promise you that because the son of a wild but do not come on my land because I will not hurt but your mate and when I'm finished when her she will not be alive" I nodded she is letting go I can not as soon as I step out of the cave, I felt my inner take over like it was on a mission then I realised that my inner wolf took over to find his mate._

_**Maddy pov**_

_when I came home where my friends and my parents. Me and my friends walked outside and sat down on the log that had been knocked down. As soon as I was free from my parents my inner wolf took over and my friends saw this and back away to go get my parents I heard them doing and said "don't I wont hurt its just my inner wolf trying to find my mate" they nodded and stopped trying get my parents "you can watch me change if you like you can even follow me but I doubt you will be able to keep up with me" I smirked, this is when my eyes changed when I was fully changed I howled a howl that only the one I bonded would understand when I heard a howl back , I run so fast even for a wolfblood _


	4. Chapter 4

The two wolves ran as fast as they could. When Emma and Dan heard Maddy's howl they transformed immediately and tired to follow her but they couldn't keep up with.

"Dan you what this means" said Emma (Maddy's mam)

"yeah I do emms it will be alright " said Dan trying to comfort but he know she couldn't cope with what's about to come

When Maddy and Rhydian met (as wolves) instinct took over them, that is when they began to rub against each and show affection but they were stopped by their friends and Maddy's parents they had to transform back but their inner wolves didn't want them to. Shannon and Tom look embarrassed to be they.

"you two need to stop blushing, all that blood going to your head is going to make you light-headed ." Rhydian said in his most smug tone

"well you two should stop doing the wolf making out" said Tom in between giggles all four friends laughed but stopped when they saw Emma and Dan faces.

"Tom shan I think you should go because you might hurt if you stay" Maddy said in quite voice but they understood very and walk away (fortunate for them because they close to the café )

"what were you 2 thinking" said Emma very angry

"I wasn't thinking as I was outside my inner wolf took like it does on full moon" said Maddy annoyed with her parents

"it was the same for me to as soon I felt free my wolf took over" said Rhydian

Emma and Dan just looked for three but felt like three to Rhydian and Maddy " right we just to get some advice from family but we will talk about this on Thursday(it was Tuesday and it was a inset day) , are going to stay with Rhydian and if you are both will be going to school tomorrow" Emma in a voice that Maddy only heard once that was she told her mam about Rhydian

"can we go to shan and Tom" Maddy said

"sure darling" said Dan


	5. Chapter 5

** Tom's pov**

_I believe what just happened its so strange but good thing is that I wont be the only boy in are group. I feel so happy for Maddy because in the last couple days had become completely different."shan this weird can you believe that Maddy has already settle down and found her life partner , don't we have movie night tonight "_

**Shannon's pov**

_it is weird but I get it, in normal wolf packs, every wolf find a mate so I guess a wolfblood has to but I think Maddy needs to talk to someone about it all because she look confused and happy. "we do have movie night tonight but its not that weird they have wolves in them so every wolf needs a mate" I think Tom will happy that be that he's not the only boy in group_

_when Rhydian and Maddy got to tom and shan they all were chatting and having fun until..._

_Jimmy and his posse and the 3 k's came in _

_Rhydian had gone to the toilet_

_"like why did you faint Maddy" kay said in mocking_

_"yeah its probably leek boy went back to his girlfriend in wales" said jmmy_

_Rhydian heard all of this so when he back to he said "no actually someone who claim to be mum made go and reason I came was for my girlfriend who is Maddy" all three k's verge of crying. The four friends were try to stop themselves from laughing but it was a losing battle and they gave up and burst out laughing._

_After the events in the café they went to Shannon for movie night which all the enjoyed, Rhydian loved being back with the people he had make true friends and girlfriend that had been his all along when movie night had finished Maddy and Rhydian went home to find they had house to themselves._ Her_ parents _left a note saying Maddy Rhydian we have been called away we will be back soon please go to school I don't want any calls from school saying you have not been in.

Maddy and Rhydian were on the sofa kissing after a while things happen that would make Maddy's parents very very angry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next Morning

Shannon and Tom stood outside (for 5 minutes) ringing the door bell waiting for Maddy and Rhydian, in the end Shannon took the spare key form under the door mat.

"you would think with their wolfblood hearing they would hear us"

"but there are teenagers shan "

"yes there are teenagers who have got to go school"

as they both walked in to the front room, there saw sight they didn't want see and in the same instant Maddy and Rhydian woke up and used the rug on floor to cover as there activity had left them naked.

"so this is awkward" said Tom

"no shit Sherlock" said Rhydian in a sung tone

"okay well you two will start getting ready because we only 30 minutes to get to school so chop chop" said Shannon

"sorry mum" said Maddy

Maddy and Rhydian transformed in to wolves as it was easier than hoping up the stairs in a rug. when they were finished they went downstairs to Tom and Shannon.

**on the way to school**

"so I'm guessing you and Rhydian went all they way last night" said Shannon to Maddy

"yeah it was great"

" so did you use a comdom"

the silence and shock on Maddy face told Shannon everything she needed to know

"don't worry".

**At school**

They were early because they had all forgot to change the clocks so they were an hour early. So they all went to the dark room and watch the telly that they had in (that the teachers didn't know ). This was there private room at school.

" so next time we come and get you two we'll wait outside" Tom

" I think that is a good idea"Rhydian


	7. sorry guys

**sorry guys if some of it does not make sense. I have a learning problems. I will try and re read my work **


End file.
